The Storm"
by TonNic
Summary: An old friend decides that they are needed.


Title: "The Storm"  
  
Author: Vix  
  
Email: Mdlngstr@aol.com  
  
Classification: Willow/Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: An old friend decides that they are needed.  
  
Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I hate you, Joss! Just kidding. Actually, you  
  
are God. Without you, there would be no Willow, Spike, Angel, or any other  
  
character from "BtVS." So, to all you reading this, who do you think these  
  
characters belong to? :( I feel sick now.  
  
Distribution: Just ask, and you shall receive. If not, I may have to get  
  
Grandma Darla after you. With Daddy and Uncle Spikey, you may enjoy it too  
  
much!  
  
Spoiler(s): Season 4 and reference(s) to Season 2.  
  
Notes: Just a short fic. I'm practicing for a bigger one. Let me know how  
  
I'm doing.  
  
Dedication: To my best buddy, Vamp. LYLAS!  
  
Outside of Willow's dorm room window, the night sky of Sunnydale was filled with sudden light.  
  
Boom!  
  
In the distance, thunder clapped and rain started to fall in huge drops on the college grounds.  
  
In the room, with the covers drawn over her head, was Willow. She was shaking. One, she was scared of the newly formation outside and two, she was freezing. She pulled the covers down a little bit to breath, but thunder roared again. She jumped and the covers went back to the previous position they had been.  
  
*Goddess, I hate storms! When will this stop? Buffy, please hurry up and get back from the Bronze. I can't handle this alone!*  
  
The blond hadn't wanted to leave the red head alone in the condition she was in, but Willow insisted she should go. After all, it wasn't Buffy's fault that Willow had become sick. It was spring, but with the way the weather had been for the last couple of days, it would only be normal for the hacker to catch cold. Finally, after an argument between the two, Buffy had given into Willow and went off to the Bronze with Xander and Anya. The slayer said it would be lonely without Willow along with them, but under Willow's spoken words, Buffy said she could adjust.  
  
Lightning lit up the sky again, and at that particular moment, a loud knocking was heard on her door.  
  
"Ah!" Willow screamed at the loud noice so close to her.  
  
The knocking got louder and harder. She could barely hear, with the present activities going on outside, a low, silky voice coming from outside her door.  
  
*Relax, Willow. It's just someone at the door.*  
  
She pulled the covers down and slumped out of her bed, dragging her feet to the door.  
  
The knock sounded again.  
  
"Just a minute. I'm coming!" She spoke in a low voice.  
  
She walked up to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
Outside the door, in the hallway, stood a figure she thought she would never see again, or for the least, not for a long time. He was dressed in all black. Pretty normal for Brood-Boy. Black pants and a black long-sleeve top, with a black wool duster to top off the simple outfit. His hair was matted down to his head and he was dripping with beads of water running down his hair, face, and neck. He had a sincere smile glued to his dark and handsome face, as he looked at the girl in nothing but her red plaid pajamas and furry Big Bird slippers. Her nose was red, her eyes were watery, and her hair looked like a tornado had blown through it.  
  
"Angel!" Willow exclaimed in her low, sickly voice. She smiled at her friend she had known since her early years in high school.  
  
"Hey, Willow," he spoke smoothly back to her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A."  
  
"I was. I just had the strong and sudden urge to come back for a visit." His voice dropped at the stricken small woman in front of him. *Damn. She looks like hell. She probably feels like it too.* "Am I interrupting something?" He pointed behind him. "I can always come back later."  
  
Realization finally hit Willow and she started to shake her head. "No! No...don't go. I was just...um...trying to sleep. I couldn't because of the stupid storm outside and I heard a knock on the door...which gave me the wiggins...and now you're here and so I'm not alone. Plus, I've missed you. I don't want you to leave and come back later. I thought I would never see you again and now that you are back, it makes me happy. And..."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked short of breath.  
  
"You're babbling."  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out. "Right." She moved out of the doorway and motioned him to come in. "You're invited to come in, Angel," she stated confidently, smiling.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Angel walked through the invisible barrier and stood in the middle of the small room, while Willow closed the door behind them.  
  
She walked over to Angel and stood in front of dark vampire. They started to look each other up and down, getting themselves reaquainted with the other's appearance.  
  
*Look at her. She's still small and fragile like a doll. I just want to have her curl up next to me, hold her in my arms, and have her breathing against my chest...*  
  
*Wow. This is a surprise. Why is he even here? I mean, he's Buffy's...well used to be. But, now he's here and she's not and, Goddess, he looks great wet...*  
  
*...Poor girl. She looks like hell and not to mention, probably feels like it. She's surprised to see me and probably is wondering why I didn't wait for Buffy before I decided to come...*  
  
*...He hasn't really changed any. Well, why should he? After all, he's dead. He died looking like that...kinda. What a great looking corpse. Ok...that was gross. A great looking dead guy? Ok. Willow Rosenburg, stop thinking morid and sexual thoughts. They just don't combine...*  
  
*...I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably, why I'm still dripping water on the floor with my wet clothes. It's not my fault it started to rain and I got caught in it. I guess I should've...*  
  
*...I wonder what he's thinking about. I need to find a spell that gives me the ability to read peoples' minds. But...wait. He's not a person. He's a vampire...a souled vampire...I hope. I mean, if not, I'm gonna die looking like hell. He's been nice and he's not dressed in...ahem...leather and velvet. Oh wow. It's hot in here now. Angel in leather and velvet. Now that was a good time. Not when he tried to kill me in the hallway at my old high school, but just the whole 'change in wardrobe' thing was really cool...*  
  
*I figured it out. I want her. Dammit, she's my friend, not my lover! Why am I thinking like this? Oh, yeah. Probably the demon. The demon wants to destroy this beautiful little girl and everything she stands for. That's jut the way it is. But, wait...I came here for her. And not to destroy her soul or rip her throat out. I came here because she needs friends. She needs someone to hold her and rock her to sleep. She needs me. What is that look on her face? Does she know what I'm thinking? Did she conjure up some spell to read minds? No. Of course not. This is Willow. Little innocent Willow Rosenburg. Oh, yeah, sure. Innocent. The hacker that is dating a werewolf. Her and the werewolf. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have come here with her being with him...*  
  
*What is he waiting on? Talk, Angel! Talk! Speak! Sigh! Sit! Blink! Do something! I can't just stand here and look at you looking at me in complete silence. My hormones are going crazy by having you here alone with me. I can't think straight! Talk! Move! Stretch! Ah!*  
  
Finally the long silence was broken. "Willow?"  
  
*Finally!* "Yes, Angel?"  
  
"I heard you were feeling a little sick. How are you holding up? Is Buffy taking care of you?" he asked with a concern voice.  
  
"I have a cold. I hate it. I feel terrible. I've been in that bed all night and all day. Buffy's been here too. She even skipped out on her classes to stay with me and make sure I wasn't lonely and bored today. She didn't want to leave tonight, but I told her she deserved to go to the Bronze and have some fun. After a little convincing, she finally let me win and she left. I've been ok, though. Until the storm hit. Speaking of the storm...you're wet."  
  
Angel looked down at himself. "Yeah. I kinda got stuck in it. I ran all the way here after it came down hard. My shirt and duster are soaked." He grabbed his duster and pulled it sightly more open. He looked at her for permission. "Do you mind?"  
  
"O! No...go ahead." She watched him as took his duster off and held it, looking around.  
  
"Do you have..."  
  
"Just put it on that chair over there," she pointed out.  
  
He walked over to a chair in the corner and dropped the article of clothing onto the seat. He then looked at his shirt and seen it clinging to his muscular chest. He pulled at it and brought it over his head, dropping it as well on the chair. He turned back around facing Willow.  
  
Willow's mouth had dropped in surprise as she had seen Angel shed his wet shirt. She thought he was only going to take the duster off and not the shirt. Then, as he turned around half nude, she was in awe. She couldn't even speak.  
  
"Willow." Angel could sense her ackwardness and briefly regretted making her feel on the spot like that. "I brought something for you."  
  
Willow's green eyes shot up to meet his brown ones, uncertaincy showing and he grinned. "Relax." He grabbed his coat and pulled out a silver thermos. "Soup." He smiled. "I thought you might like some. It will make you feel better and it's good for a cold." He lifted his arm up and showed her the gift. He dropped his coat back onto the chair and walked back to her. He handed her the thermos and she took it.  
  
Willow's eyes lit up and a smile swept across her face. "Thank you, Angel. That is so sweet of you." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She placed the thermos on the night stand and patted the space next to her, motioning to the vampire. "Sit."  
  
Angel walked over and took his seat next to her like she told him too. "Yes, Master Willow," he spoke with sarcasm.  
  
Willow returned the sarcasm. "Good, boy."  
  
"Do I get a cookie, now?"  
  
"If you stay a good boy," she grinned.  
  
"Ok." "Wait. What do I have to do to qualify to stay as a good boy?"  
  
"Don't bite me, unless I say so."  
  
*Unless I say so?! Where did that line come from? Oh, man! That look on his face. I'm dead.*  
  
"I'll try to control my demon. It might be hard, though. No promises, Willow. But, little one...if I do bite you without your permission, I promise it won't hurt." He grinned wickedly. "Much."  
  
Willow had forgotten all about the activities outside, until a loud boom echoed through the room, lightning flashed, and the room went black.  
  
"AH!" Willow screamed and jumped into Angel's strong arms. She dug her face into his chest and started shaking and mumbling.  
  
Angel was startled when he felt the small girl jump and curl up into his naked chest. He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her fragile figure. He bent his head down to her ear and gently rocked her. "Shhh...it's alright, Willow. I'm right here. Shhh...I'm not going to leave you." *Never again.* "Shhh..." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rock her. "Angel will protect you. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll stay right here with you. Shhh..."  
  
Willow continued to mumble against him. She spoke in tears. "I'm scared, Angel. I'm so scared." She started to cry. Tears falling off her cheeks onto his chest.  
  
Angel wrapped her tighter in his arms. "Shhh...it will pass. It's just rain, thunder, and lightning. It can't hurt you in here. You're safe. Right here. In my arms. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Shhh...,"He contiued to shower her with his soothing words. He brought one of his hands up and stroked her red hair. "Shhh...my sweet Willow. It's ok. I'm right here. Shhh..." He placed another kiss on her hair and continued stroking it. Soon the sound of the sobbing girl was replaced by her heavy breathing.  
  
Outside, the storm rolled on.  
  
The End. 


End file.
